A mobile unit may be used in a variety of environments. The mobile unit is utilized without a need to be connected to an external power supply. In order to maximize productivity with the mobile unit, a large workspace is beneficial. The mobile unit may be equipped with various accessories such as a headset in order to increase the workspace. The headset may provide a user with an audio input and an audio output component. Furthermore, the headset may include a head-mounted display so that the user is not required to view a display of the mobile unit. The head-mounted display may function substantially similar to the display of the mobile unit. For example, the head-mounted display may be equipped with a pointing device. The pointing device may be controlled using a mouse or a joystick. However, this approach restricts the mobility offered by the mobile unit. If the mobile unit is hand-held, the other free hand is required to use the control device. If the mobile unit is mounted, at least one hand is required to use the control device.